It broke What does that mean?
by RahRahReplica
Summary: Inspired by my friend giving me a shag band. HermioneOC. One shot. Femmeslash. R&R.


A/N: This is my first published fic. I don't own anything you recognise. Femmeslash, don't like, don't read. I apologise if punctuation is bad, I'm rebelling against my English teachers. R&R. Merci.

It Broke … What Does That Mean?

A shag band is a bracelet made of rubbery plastic. Usually worn by grungers and punks. If you snap someone's you need to do whatever that colour accords to:

_Yellow – big hug, Purple – kiss, Pink – flash, Orange – petting whatever the hell that is, Green – 2nd base, Blue – oral sex, Glow in the dark – sex toys, Clear – whatever the snapper chooses, Glitter – whatever the giver of the shag band chooses, Black – sex._

"Don't take it off."

"What?"

"Ever."

"Why not?"

"Because otherwise there'll be no point to it."

"It's a rubber bracelet, how much point can there be?"

"Stop being such a fag end – It's black."

"Black doesn't suit me."

"Oh hush. You're muggleborn, how can you not have come across a shag band before? Fuckin' ridiculous."

"_That's _what it's called? I do not associate with such things."

"Don't take it off."

"You've become very paranoid lately. Stop it. You're copying me."

"_Ever._"

Hermione fingered the black band around her wrist. Black wasn't her colour. She sighed. Pathetic. When had she become so obsessed with what she looked like? Well, it's more … making an effort. But it was probably sixth year, when someone had transformed themselves into some species of octopus. No she didn't make an effort to impress him or to prove anything to him. She didn't even make an effort to get a guy, even though now, she _did _get the occasional double take. Hell, she even got Krum when she was only 14 and didn't exactly try. He wasn't the best looking boy but _everybody_ wanted him, which had to mean something. Didn't it? If it did, then why didn't she particularly care?

_Fuck. I don't want to think about this, it's stupid. Why should it even matter if I look different now? It's a just a new hair product and some mascara. _She tugged at the band and gazed out the dormitory window at the swirling snow. Everyone was at Hogsmead. Having fun. _Without me. I'm being pathetic again, not as if I'm some kind of loner, like Eloise Midgeon. I just have a lot of work to do. _She glanced at the books on her bed. _Must do that. _She began twisting the band between her fingers. _Too preoccupied. Why does he think I care? I'm not jealous but those smug looks he gives me when he wanders around with her – Bastard. He thinks I care. Stupid tosser._

SNAP.

She looked down at her hands. _Oh crap. It broke. Shit. I promised Aimee I wouldn't take it off. Well, technically I didn't take it off but now it won't go on … Merlin ... I hate it when I make promises and I hate it when something happens and I totally lose track of what I was thinking about. I'm being introspective as well. I said I wasn't going to do that. Another thing I promised Aimee. She says I think too much. Especially when everyone is at Hogsmead and I'm being a loner._

Hermione's internal rambling was interrupted when Aimee herself burst through the dormitory door, her normally olive skin tinged with pink from the cold.

"Hey babe," said called, tying up her long silky black hair with a ribbon. "Fuck it's cold out there, thought my nipples were going to drop off. And don't tell me not to be so crude 'cus I really don't give a damn."

She looked down and saw Hermione sitting there with a slightly panicked look on her face, clutching something in her slender hands. Aimee pulled off her jacket. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I--"

"What are you holding?" She crouched down in front of the brunette and gently prised her hands apart. "You broke it!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I was thinking about things and I was fiddling with it and--" She was stopped by the other girl's hand over her mouth.

"What have I told you about being introspective, Hermione?" She grinned "You know what this means, don't you?"

Hermione shook her head mutely.

"Muggleborn, my arse. It's a _shag band._" When Hermione continued to look blank, she sighed. "Different colour bands mean different things for when they break. Yours is black." She had a very sly look on her face. "We'll just have to do something about that now, won't we?"

Hermione was just about to push Aimee's hand away so that she could ask what in Merlin's name she was going to do, when the other girls hand was replaced with soft lips pressed against her own.

She was shocked initially but gentle lips teased her mouth into responding and she couldn't help fall into their embrace. The other girl sucked on her lower lip and then bit down hard enough to draw blood. Hermione gasped with pleasure and the other took advantage of her open mouth and slid her tongue across parted lips, hands tangled in Hermione's thick coffee hair. As tongues battled, Aimee's hands moved from Hermione's neck and travelled down her body to her slender thighs. _Aimee's hands_ …

"Shit Aimee! What are you doing?"

Hermione's lips were swollen and bleeding slightly. Her dark chocolate eyes seemed darker still in contrast with her creamy skin and flushed cheeks. Aimee licked her lips, watching the petite girl trying to sink into the back of the chair in a futile attempt to escape the still lingering hands on her porcelain skin.

"Answer me!" She looked frightened; no it wasn't that, she looked hurt as if her bet friend had just betrayed her.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not—You're not—"

"You can't always assume that everyone is straight Hermione." Hermione looked at her sharply and then her breath hitched.

"You're wet." An elegant hand was stroking the edge of her silk panties. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

"But--"

She was cut off again when those full lips returned to her parted mouth; a hand going to her neck to keep her there; tongues sliding against each other, exploring, searching, sucking. Hermione was panting when they finally parted.

"No buts," said azure blue eyes. Aimee's breath was coming in soft pants. "No buts." The hand on her thigh was shaking slightly. The insistent girl's hand trailed from her neck to run a thumb across her cheekbone, tracing patterns down her neck, running along her collarbone, down her arm to interlace their hands together.

"'Mione." she said throatily.

Hermione curled a hand around Aimee's neck, stroking her nape and tugged at their clasped hands.

"Come here." Aimee pulled herself up to straddle Hermione in the chair and gasped in delight as the other girl began to suck on her neck, she tilted her neck slightly to allow for better access. Hermione began nipping and sucking a line down to her collarbone, leaving a trail of bruises.

"I thought you were straight." She said wickedly. Her breath became ragged as she felt the other girl gently bite down on her collarbone.

"Fuck." She gasped and grabbed the other girl and kissed her hard on the mouth, pressing her slender body against the other girl's petite frame.

"Want you," she murmured against Hermione's lips. "Bed now." She stood up and pulled Hermione into another kiss before pushing her against the side of the bed so that her knees hit the sideboard and they fell still kissing onto the duvet.

Wandering hands made quick work of Hermione's shirt. "You're wearing too many clothes." She muttered as Aimee kissed her jaw. Aimee sat up, with a leg on each side of Hermione and pulled off her scarf and jumper, her shirt lifted slightly to reveal a few delicious inches of tanned skin. Hermione reached out with tentative hands and skimmed them across the smooth skin.

"Undress me."

She looked surprised but complied with Aimee's request and reached up to unbutton her shirt to reveal a black lace bra covering small breasts. She rolled Aimee onto her back; her hands lid down to remove tight jeans, nails scratching slightly. Aimee wiggled out of them and quick as lightening she pinned Hermione to the bed again, hands tugging at the waistband of her skirt.

"My turn," she breathed staring down at the brown-eyed girl. She slid the skirt and panties over smooth thighs. Aimee returned to Hermione's lips, pulling her into a long lingering kiss, hands running down her waist, before reaching to unclip her bra.

"What does the black band mean then?" Hermione asked, licking her lips as the girl revealed pert breasts. Aimee's hands ghosted over Hermione's bra.

"It means," she said pausing as she kissed lower and lower down her chest, "that I," she bit down gently, inciting another moan from the girl below her, "get to shag," kiss, "you." She looked up. "Hence the name 'shag band'."

"But--"

"No buts." Expert fingers unclipped her bra.

"We can't shag, we're girls." Her bra was pulled off to expose full breasts.

"So naïve." Fingers traced circles around a nipple, her mouth began gently sucking on the other. Hermione let out a low moan as the other hand rubbed and kneaded her breasts. Aimee bit down and Hermione arched her back, crying out.

"More." She gasped, her nails clawing the duvet. Hands were running their way down the soft plains that were her body, lips following.

She kissed Hermione's belly button and fingers made their way down, earning another soft groan from the girl as she felt fingers part her lips and massage that sweet spot. Aimee was sucking and nipping at her pelvis, she looked up at the brunette, her head thrown back against the sheet, back arching and leg bent; toes scraping at the duvet as she desperately tried to find a release.

Aimee slid up the other girl's body placing a taut thigh between her legs, kissing the girl again and again. She pushed her slender frame against Hermione's, pressing down on the girl's bent leg, tongues still entangled; mouths parted as they went over the edge, breathing fragmented. Aimee bit down on Hermione's shoulder, gasping for breath. Hermione's hand shook from her climax, she realised she had left nail marks in Aimee's back. Their breath was coming shallowly.

Aimee rolled off Hermione and curled up next to her kissing her cheek.

"Maybe I should give you another shag band to break." She entwined their hands and stroked the other's with her thumb. "Blue means I get to lick you out."

"Blue's my colour."

Fin


End file.
